Omens to Worse
by icecreamp62
Summary: 14 year old Nathan reads *bad omens await you.* He realizes he's becoming a bad omen, like his love, Lauren Dickinson. To prevent that from happening, he'll have to try hard, every wish includes a sacrifice-from hell...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I am the one working here, so don't give me those snide remarks. I might not be the greatest writer on the block, but that doesn't matter! Read my story and comment!**

Omens to Worse

Nathan stared. Having dinner at the best Chinese restaurant in town on New Year's day seemed like a good idea at the moment, but now he wasn't too sure. '_Watch your step.' _it said. Nathan stared at the fortune cookie's message. _Watch your step? What kind of fortune was that? Aren't fortunes always cheesy crappy stuff? _He looked around at his family's messages. '_if they talk to you, they like you.'; 'your luck travels fast- towards you.'; 'you'll be rich and famous' _why was his the only fucked up one? He suddenly had an urge to get a positive one. Nathan shoved his hand into the straw cookie basket and grabbed a cookie out. He cracked it open and quickly scanned the message_. 'bad omens await you.' _Outraged, Nathan threw the crushed cookie on the table. _Calm down. They're just fake shit. _Nathan told himself. _Then why are you so pissed off? _That he didn't know.

"Nathan? Are you okay?" His mom looked at him with a worried expression. Nathan blinked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He said crumpling the messages in his fist.

"That's good, we're leaving now. His mom turned away to talk to the cashier while Nathan walked out of the restaurant, his head spinning.

The next school day, Nathan's alarm clock didn't go off, so he was late on the first day back. Later on his rush to school, he slipped in dog shit making a big bump on his head, talk about a way to start the day off. He crashed into a blond on his way to the classroom and earned himself a slip to detention. The student he crashed into turned out to be new in his class.

"Class, this is Lauren Dickinson. I expect you to treat kindly and fairly. She transferred here from Paris, France so help her with language if needed." Mr. Clarke said in a stern voice. The whole class whispered and pointed at Lauren.

"Now, let's start today's review. Nathan, please come up here and solve this problem." Nathan slowly walked to the front of the classroom and stared at the complicated equation. He had absolutely no idea how to do it. Then Lauren stood up and strolled to the front of the classroom. She picked up the chalk and rolled it between her fingers. Two seconds later, she stated "961. Squared." Mr. Clarke smiled.

"That is correct." Nathan turned bright red. He got saved by a girl. How unlucky. Later at PE, they were playing kickball and he was the star pitcher. The blondie was up. Nathan thrust the ball at her and she returned it with a super-sonic kick right in the face. She ran a homerun.

"Shit!" he screamed. his eye turned swollen black and blue. _This day is the worst, _Nathan thought. Then he remembered. _The fortune_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for a new chapter! I hope you liked the last one, only 2 reviews, but I don't give a damn about that. Anyways, read my new chapter and comment!**

Omens to Worse _chapter 2_

Nathan glanced around to see if anyone would see him and dashed into the alley. He hoped no one saw his red, blotchy face. The first day back from winter break was officially ruined, half humiliated by a girl. He punched the wall hard.

"Fuck!" Nathan murmured loudly.

"You'll break your fist if you do that." Nathan whirled around to find Lauren Dickinson standing behind him.

"You!" Nathan grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her to a wall.

"You… You bitch! Nathan yelled. "It's all your fault!" Lauren stared at him with an expressionless face. Nathan never looked at her face up close or clearly before, but now that he did, he saw that Lauren was actually really… beautiful. His grip loosened. His face turned bright red. Lauren gently pushed his hand away.

"Now that you've settled down, let's get down to business." She pulled out a thick book out of her school bag and handed it to Nathan. Nathan stared at the cover. _Real Bad Omen Signs_ He looked up confused. Why was she showing him this book? Lauren sighed.

"Just read it. Chapter 23, page 469." Nathan flipped to the page and read. _Omens have many different beginner signs. First of all, the victim of the BO air (page 361) will start out with a warning message. The message can take shape in different paper forms. For example, if you just got the BO air and you buy a blank notebook, the warning will appear on one of the pages. A warning can be something like 'darkness is your only future' or 'bad luck will head your way'_ Nathan held his breath.

"So this means…?" Lauren nodded.

"Continue on chapter 16 page 361." Nathan skipped back a few pages. _BO air something you'd want avoid. BO stands for 'Bad Omen'. That air is bad omen fuel, and it can merge with your human body, or any living organism's body. In other words, you breathe in this air and it spreads throughout your body. When it reaches necessary parts of the body, the air starts to allow itself to get absorbed into your system. The time that it's fully absorbed is when you become a bad omen yourself. _Nathan gasped.

"So I am…?" Lauren didn't move.

"Chapter 12 page 136." She said. _There are different strengths of omens. The strengths are categorized in letters, A through D. D class is fairly weak, you have it when you just get the BO air (page 361) and it's not in necessary body parts yet. A class is the strongest where you are a full omen, the BO air is already fully absorbed in the body at that time_.

"Chapter 58 page 627." _There is only one way to prevent or protect a bad omen from causing harm. You must stay __positive__ at all times. _Nathan stared.

"Sooooo… I'm D class?" Lauren nodded.

"I am A class." Nathan looked at her surprised.

"But… You're not happy all the time-"Lauren punched him in the face.

"I don't show any emotions like you scumbags."

"Oh." His cheeks throbbed from the punch. She had some muscle. Lauren turned around and started walking away. He didn't want her to go yet.

"Who are your parents?!" Nathan blurted out. She stopped.

"I don't have any."

**Sorry I sort of let you hanging, just kidding, I'm not sorry at all!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI,**_** you people reading this. (I bet no one is reading this, but I don't fuck'n care) This chapter is a little… weird. Just read it and tell me what you think.**

Omens to Worse _chapter 3_

Nathan stopped as he walked out of his house and sighed. Being positive most of the times doesn't sound very fun. As he moved along the cracked sidewalk, he spotted two older 7th graders ahead of him. They stopped when he passed by.

"Hey you!" One of them shouted. "Do you always have your butt saved by a girl?!" Both of them started to crack up laughing. Nathan sighed and looked up with an extremely fake smile.

"No, but that would be nice," He said shortly with a high, fake voice. The 7th graders stopped laughing and stared at him.

"What's up with you?" One was about to say, but Nathan had already sped ahead. He collapsed on a bench panting.

"This is definitely _not_ going to be fun," he sighed.

"You're doing pretty well so far though," said a voice above him. Nathan looked up to see Lauren Dickinson's foot stomp on his face as she jumped down from the tree above him. Nathan fell back, startled.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled, his face pale scarlet.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a student here too you know." She said in a monotone voice. "I also have to keep an eye on you." Nathan turned pink and his lips curled into a smile.

"W- well-"

"Because you're so unreliable." Nathan frowned and his face grew red.

"No I'm not…"

"Anyways, you still aren't being positive enough. So, you probably won't get a deep related friend that fast, so let's say… yeah… okay, a girlfriend will be perfect."

Nathan started to protest, but Lauren cut him off.

"A positive one will be best. You won't let me down, will you?" She eyed him with her icy blue eyes. Nathan quickly shook his head.

"Good. I'll be waiting for your results." And with that, she turned and walked toward the school. Nathan stood up, dazed. _A girlfriend? How am I supposed to get a girl that quick? All girls are picky bitches, and besides, I like Lauren better… _he thought. Nathan slowly continued to school. _I guess its fine… maybe… Samantha's pretty hot, Tiffany's okay… As long as it's not-_

"Nathan!" a high, familiar voice shrieked behind him. Oh nononono… he groaned. Before he could turn around, a fiery redheaded body crashed into him.

"Nathan! I've come for you darling!" she squealed. Nathan pushed her off him and quickly got to his feet.

"A-Amelia!" he stuttered. "W-what are you doing here!?" Amelia put her hands on her hips and smiled mischievously.

"Didn't I just say!? I've come for you! Meaning I've transferred to your school and I'll be your now and forever girlfriend! Anyways, why are you still calling me… _that_ hideous name!? Call me Amy! Sweetie pie is fine too if you would rather preferred that instead." Her smile and her eyes grew wider. "Now come to me, and I'll come to you _dar-ling_!"

"How impudent." I looked over Amelia's shoulder to see a formally dressed Asian chic with black-brown hair with a slightly lighter brown at the bottom. It was Katie Evans, the student council president and top student of the district. She stared at them through her dark, narrow eyes. _Ugh._ Nathan thought. These bitches were driving him crazy. Amelia probably couldn't stand her so she stood up and stomped her foot in Katie's direction.

"Who are you?! And why are you ruining our special moment!?" she questioned. "Ah! I see what's going on. You're trying to take my darling Nathan away from me, huh?!" she sneered. "You bitch!" Katie was silent for a moment. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Special moment?" she smirked. "It looks like your 'so-called boyfriend' is about to puke." Amelia turned beet red and grimaced. Things looked like they could get ugly. Nathan crept away pleading not to be noticed. When he was out of their sight, he broke into a sprint. He would thank Katie later, but now he had to get away.

Later that day, the 6th graders headed over to the cafeteria. Nathan held his tray with spaghetti on it and glanced around for Amelia. She was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief, but just as he turned around- WHAM!

**Ha, left you hanging again. Whew! That was a loooong chapter! My hands are aching! Leave a comment and read the next chapter to find out what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey, people! A moment ago I was freaking out like **_**how the hell do you add a fuck'n new chapter?! **_**I just figured out like, 10 or 20 minutes ago. I didn't really feel like writing, so this chapter isn't going to be very long. Comment and review!**

Omens to Worse chapter 4

Two trays of spaghetti went flying and landed on Katie Evans shirt front. Nathan stumbled up and stared in horror at her with all the others in the cafeteria at that moment. Amelia glided into sight and smirked like that was the funniest thing she ever saw. Katie's face grew red and her usually calm, stern expression let loose.

"What are you doing!?" she screeched. Her white shirt front was splattered with noodles and sauce. Nathan stared at it and his head grew dizzy. Katie stomped on him as he dropped to his knees. She glared at him.

"Oh, you're going to pay. This shirt costs $137.99. Pay up. But that's not enough is it?" She gave off a weak, yet evil smile right into his eye.

"Detention. For a month." She spat. "Clean restrooms, classrooms, chalkboards, and cafeteria. No complaints… right?" Katie grinned at him again, her eyes wide and crazed. Nathan didn't know what to do. His head hurt and his eyes were blurred for a reason he didn't know. He was planning to thank her for the accident with Amelia, but things were turning out bad to worse.

"Well!? What do you say for yourself!?" He just couldn't do it. Before he could stop himself, all his recent thoughts and memories started to flow out.

"_Yes I would love them to protect me… How am I a bad omen... Why… I don't want those bitches as my girlfriends… I like Lauren Dickinson… Bitch, get off me… I want to thank you…" _Katie looked flustered as her cheeks grew light pink. She leapt back.

"W-what's up with you!? W-what's your problem?!" Katie stuttered. And with that, she ran from the room. Nathan's voice trailed off as he saw the world tilt sideways. He heard a scream and everything went pitch black.

**Ha ha, idiot. What do you think? Do you like it? See, didn't I tell you it was short? Remember to leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wassup, I'm kinda… Triple-tasking right now… eating dinner, typing this, doing my homework… Anyways, I'm planning 2 new story when I finish this one… so read them when they're out!**

Omens to Worse chapter 5

"Wake up."

_*Smack*_

Nathan's eyes jerked open. He put his hand on his stinging cheek and looked around he was lying on a white bed with a gas mask on his face. He yanked it off. Sitting beside him was his crush, Lauren Dickinson. To be wearing such a silly thing in front of her, he blushed.

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital. You were knocked out for three days." She said as if it were normal.

"Do you know why-"

"It was the BO air. As I feared, you couldn't handle it. You've become C class." Nathan quickly sat up hearing this. _Was I not being positive enough? Now that I think of it, I wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows out there. _He thought. _So? Do I have to be perfect all the time?_ He sighed.

"That Amelia girl seems to have taken in to you. She'll be perfect." Nathan shuddered. He couldn't imagine a life with Amelia as his girlfriend. That would never happen.

"She was ever so kind to wait for you three days straight without any food or water. That girl has excellent stamina. She's right outside the door, still trying to get in." Lauren nodded at the door. There were muffled noises getting louder. Suddenly, the door burst open and a dozen of doctors and nurses tumbled in, trying to grasp someone still. That person fought its way free and leaped onto Nathan's lap. _Oof. _Amelia looked up and smiled ear to ear.

"Darrrrling! You're finally awake! Thank goodness! These doctors here suck, they should've put in more effort to wake you up sooner. One of the doctors turned beat red.

"Now listen here you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Amelia put a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet! My Nathan just woke up and you're still being so noisy!" she whined.

"Mmphff hnff!" The doctor tried to say. Amelia sighed, and shoved the doctor out of the room.

"Go away! You're annoying!" The doctor fell back into the hallway, but someone caught him with a gloved hand. Nathan stared at that mysterious person dressed in black; he didn't show his face. Before anyone could say or do anything, the man whipped a gun out of his pocket and shot Nathan's arm. He went flying out the window…


	6. Chapter Notice

**OK, people. So I **_**haven't**_** uploaded a new chapter recently. SO WHAT?! It's not like **_**you**_** can make a better chapter. I'M DOING THE WORK HERE SO QUIT YOUR WHINING! Anyways, this isn't really a chapter. It's just a notice saying there won't be any more day-to-day chapters. Why? Because my 'imagination station' shut down the 'Omens to Worse' section and switched to 'Harry Potter', so you can read those while you're waiting. I just made up a **_**possible**_** rule. I'm not saying I'm going to use it yet, but I probably will. Here it is: No more chapters until I get at least five reviews. That probably won't work because NO ONE in the right mind would read this because I suck…;-P**


End file.
